Silver: Ultra Moon
by silencian
Summary: When one young trainer is given the power's of "The Pokémon System" his world will change forever. This is his journey to the pinnacle of the Pokémon world!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow, so, I'm back! And so it begins, this will be a replacement for the first story that I posted and ultimately discontinued. To list a few of the changes I will be making… I will be writing this using my original character. The location will remain in the Pokemon universe, but the starting region will be different. Finally this will be using elements of "The Gamer" to provide my OC character an advantage. I hope you enjoy, thank you for your time.

"Spoken words."

' _Thoughts and telepathic speech.'_

* * *

' _Reviving user…'_ He heard a synthetic voice within the void which he floated in. He could not tell whether the voice was real or simply a figment of his imagination as it echoed within his mind and the surroundings.

' _User revived, beginning memory wipe, calculating points…'_ The voice spoke once more, and rapidly he felt his mind begin to empty. Precious moments, tragic events, everyday occurrences, they all flashed before his eyes before fading into the void.

' _Memory wipe complete, numerical representation of previous life calculated… Error: insufficient points for freedom of choice… randomizing world… Verse selected: Pok_ é _mon Ultra Moon… randomizing starter ability… ability selected: Pok_ é _mon System... Establishing world connection, connection stable, scanning for compatible host… Host found!'_ These were the last words within his now empty head as light flashed all around the void and he found himself fading to nothingness.

* * *

Eleven years later

* * *

Silver Silencian had been lying in bed peacefully until his mother's Meowth suddenly entered the room and began making noise attempting to wake him up. As Silver opened his eyes he found a blue screen was hovering in his vision, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Seeing that the screen wasn't going away Silver focused on it and found it had words written across its' surface.

Unlock Pokémon System: No/Yes

' _Sure…?'_ Silver thought deciding to go along with it, he was on the verge of freaking out.

' _Confirmation received, system unlocked.'_ A synthetic voice sounded within his head while at the same time his feelings of anxiety and panic disappeared. Rapidly new information filled his head on how to use the system, the process was painless and the information felt natural. After a minute of absorbing the information Silver was ecstatic, this system was reality defying, assuming this wasn't all some weird dream...

"Mrowwww!" His mother's Meowth yelled again seeing that Silver was not out of bed yet, unaware of the change that had just occurred within the boy.

"Sorry sorry, I'm up, see?" Silver quickly hopped out of bed to appease the small Pokemon. Silver quickly got dressed, did his morning routine, and fixed his bed headed short silver hair. Exiting his room he found his mother coming in from outside.

"Honestly Silver, you slept the entire day away. You're lucky your father had to finish his research in Kanto or he would scold you for sleeping away you first day in Alola." Silver's mother chided.

"Sorry Mom, I'm still getting adjusted to being in a new time zone." Silver replied feeling slightly embarrassed when he noticed his Mom had been doing all the work around the house while he slept, already many of the boxes had been unpacked and she had even gone grocery shopping by the looks of things.

"I'll let it slide this time. I'm just glad we're finally here, aren't you excited? You're going to meet so many Alolan Pokémon on your Journey, you packed everything you need right?" Silver's Mother asked.

"Yeah I have everything in my backpack from when I packed in Kanto, I can't wait to meet my starter!" Silver said happily.

"Well why don't you go explore while I unpack a bit more, just be sure to come back before it gets too late." Silver's Mother said while moving some boxes around.

"Alright Mom, I'll be back soon to help you with unpacking!" Silver said with a hint of excitement as he returned to his room to grab his backpack and the hat that his Mom had bought for his journey. Shutting the door to his room as he entered, Silver decided to try one of the system's features. Approaching and touching his bag and hat he found a new screen appeared in front of him.

[Trainer Hat] - Your mother bought you this hat as a gift for the start of your journey, in doing so she infused the hat with her love and encouragement. Equipping this in your [Hat] slot will increase your experience gain by 10%

Equip [Trainer Hat]? Yes/No

[Trainer Backpack] - Supplied to starting trainers… It's bigger on the inside! Equipping this item in your [Backpack] slot will unlock your [Inventory] which can be accessed mentally or through the bag.

Equip [Trainer Bag]? Yes/No

Silver selected [Yes] for both options, in a flash of light the bag was now on his back and the hat upon his head. Satisfied in finding the system was real Silver opened his [Status] page to get an overview of himself as a trainer, while reading through he exited the house and walked around enjoying the night air.

Pokémon System

Name: Silver Silencian

Age: 11

Level: 1

Experience: 0/100

Hp: 10/10

Stamina: 5/5

Mp: N/A

Constitution: 10

Strength: 5

Agility: 15

Endurance: 5

Intelligence: 10

Charisma: 10

Luck: 10

Stat Points: 0

' _So these are my stats huh? Hopefully I can improve them over time.'_ Silver thought while walking along route one, unfortunately due to not paying attention he walked towards some tall grass. Silver heard something rustling and closed his status screen, this cleared his vision and revealed an angry looking Yungoos before him. The Yungoos starting approaching clearly intent on attacking when suddenly three more Pokémon rushed over and blocked off the Yungoos. The Yungoos was intimidated and retreated back into the grass. Silver let out a sigh of relief after seeing the Yungoos run away.

"Hey over there!" Silver heard someone call out and turned to find the man who issued his Pokémon passport, Professor Kukui. Silver waved and went over to him. "Hey, you're Silver, right? You okay? I saw what happened, you should be more careful, you never know what could be hiding in the tall grass."

"I'm alright, I had some help from these Pokémon here." Silver said while gesturing to the three that had frightened away the Yungoos for him.

"Sure looks that way, I never expected these three to dash out and help a stranger like that." Kukui commented. "Anyway, welcome to Alola, the Pokémon paradise! My name is Kukui, we spoke before a few months ago when I issued your Pokémon passport. Allow me to introduce the Pokémon who saved you." Kukui said before gesturing to the Grass-type Pokémon. "This is the Grass-type Pokémon Rowlet." Then he pointed to the Fire-type. "This is the Fire-type Pokémon Litten." and finally he gestured to the Water-type. "And this is the Water-type Pokémon Popplio."

"Nice to meet you all, and thanks for the help!" Silver said happily to the three Pokémon.

"Anyway, I can see why these Pokémon would rush out to help you. Y'see, one of these Pokémon will become your first partner! So, why don't you choose which one you'd like to keep as your partner." Kukui suggested, Silver looked over the three Pokémon again and found he was drawn to the Fire-type Litten.

"I choose Litten, would that be alright Professor Kukui?" Silver asked as Litten came bounding over and hopped into Silver's arms.

Kukui laughed seeing this. "Of course, Litten may be a Fire-type but she's one cool cat! I can see you'll make a great team. How about you give her a nickname to help establish your bond?"

Silver looked at the black and red Litten in his arms and came to a decision. "Garnet… I'll name you Garnet." Silver finally said. Litten purred happily at that.

[Garnet(Litten) has reached sufficient relationship to view with the system.] Silver briefly read a small line of text that appeared in his vision out before mentally dismissing it.

"Garnet eh? I like it! Here, this is Garnet's Pokéball, she'll feel nice and cozy inside." Kukui said while handing Silver a standard Pokéball. "Now, we should get going up to Iki Town to meet the Island Kahuna!" Kukui said making Silver feel curious.

"Why are we going to meet the Kahuna?" Silver asked.

"Well, the truth is your new partner of yours is a gift from the Kahuna, not me. So I was thinking you should go say a proper thank-you to the Kahuna." Kukui explained. "Oh, and in case you haven't heard, the Kahuna's are all crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers! Maybe you can learn something when you meet him. Now, have Garnet return to her Pokéball for now and let's get going."

"Right, Garnet return." Silver said as he held out Garnet's ball, in a flash of red energy Garnet entered the ball. Silver then followed Kukui through the tall grass, unfortunately a Rattata rushed at them, Silver feeling more confident now that he had a partner released Garnet once more.

[Initiating battle interface.] Silver mentally read when he saw the text appeared in his vision.

[Lvl 5 Garnet(Litten)]

Hp: 19/19

Moves - Scratch, Ember, Growl

[Lvl 3 Rattata]

Hp: ?

Moves: ?

' _Alright so I can gauge my opponent's strength by their level and monitor my own Pokémon's status.'_ Silver thought while Rattata and Garnet slowly circled the battle ground. ' _Let's do this!'_

"Garnet! Use Ember!" Silver called out to his partner, rapidly small embers were launched at Rattata who charged through them obviously taking damage and tackled Garnet. "Now Garnet! Use Scratch!" Silver called as Rattata tried to retreat, Garnet closed the small gap and used her sharp claws on her opponent. "One more time!" Silver called out and had Garnet repeat the attack, this caused the Rattata to faint and allowed Silver and Kukui to pass through the grassy terrain. Silver of course returned Garnet to her Pokéball to rest.

[Garnet received 23 Exp for winning the battle. You received 25.3 (23+2.3) exp as Garnet's trainer!]

"Nicely done Silver, you have the makings of a powerful trainer." Kukui commented as they walked towards Iki town. Once they reached the final steps leading up to Iki town a young island boy came running towards them.

"Hey hey! Which Pokémon are you gonna choose as your starter? Have you decided? Huh? What's with that look? Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hau. I couldn't wait to pick my partner so I came to find you myself, that way we can both choose together!" Hau explained.

"Oh about that…" Silver laughed awkwardly before letting Garnet out of her Pokéball again, she mewed curiously as she looked at Hau.

"Woah! Your Litten is super cool! Wait… you already picked your Pokémon?" Hau asked slightly disappointed. Luckily Kukui came to explain.

"Sorry about that, Hau. We had a little accident on the way here so Silver got to choose his partner first." Kukui explained.

"Fair enough. I guess it fate y'know?" Hau replied while returning to his cheerful demeanor.

"You can choose one of these two, Hau." Kukui said while gesturing to the remaining Grass-type and Water-type.

"Alright! Then my partner will be… Rowlet! I choose you! Alola friend!" Hau said choosing the Grass-type Rowlet. "I decided ages ago that you're the one I wanted to have an adventure with! Professor, take good care of Popplio alright?" Hau said seeing as Popplio didn't get chosen.

"You better believe I will, Hau!" Kukui said confidently. "Alright Popplio, everyone, time to return to your Pokéballs now!" Kukui said, Silver was about to return Garnet to her Pokéball when Hau suddenly spoke up.

"Wait! Me and Rowlet have a favor to ask." Hau said making Silver and Kukui curious. "Be our opponents in our first ever Pokémon battle together!"

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Lillie and Nebby

Silver and Garnet(Litten) stood across from Hau and his Grass-type Rowlet. The air was tense with a sudden rivalry as both freshly minted trainers sized up their opponent.

[Lvl 5 Garnet(Litten)]

Hp: 19/19

Moves - Scratch, Ember, Growl

[Lvl 5 Rowlet]

Hp: ?

Moves - ?

"This will be an informal Pokémon battle as both trainers have agreed to the battle!" Kukui said, he had volunteered to judge the battle and kindly healed Garnet with a potion beforehand. "Ready? Begin!"

"Garnet use Ember!/Rowlet use Leafage!" Both trainers issued their starting moves against one another. Rapidly the space between the two was filled with embers and leaves, inevitably the embers overpowered the leaves due to a type advantage and struck Rowlet. Rowlet cried out as he was peppered with small scorching hot embers.

"Now! While Rowlet is distracted rush forward and use scratch!" Silver called out to Garnet who upon hearing the order began sprinting towards Rowlet.

"Rowlet, quickly use growl!" Hau called out slightly confusing Silver, although the system explained the results of this last ditch move when it affected Garnet.

[Garnet is affected by Growl, Attack Stat has been lowered by one stage.]

' _So he was trying to reduce the damage of my attack through using Growl.'_ Silver thought as Garnet used her sharp claws to scratch Rowlet, causing the slightly singed Pokémon to faint even with the reduction in Garnet's attack.

"Rowlet is unable to battle, Silver is the winner as Hau has no additional Pokémon!" Kukui announced, this marked the end of the battle.

[Garnet(Litten) received 65 Exp for winning the battle! You received 71.5 Exp as Garnet's Trainer!]

[Garnet has leveled up! Garnet is now level 6]

[Garnet has gained +3 Hp, +1 Attack, +1 Defense, +1 Sp. Atk, +0 Sp. Def, +2 Speed]

[You have defeated Pokémon Trainer Hau and received 100 Pokédollars]

Silver quickly read through the system log and was pleasantly surprised to find Garnet has leveled up and he had received some Pokédollars as an added bonus.

"Nicely done Garnet, return for now." Silver said while holding up Garnet's Pokéball, letting her get some rest before meeting the Kahuna.

"Thanks for the battle Silver! That was awesome! You had fun right? Because what's the point if you don't have battle's where everyone has fun, Pokémon included of course." Hau said while jumping around happily.

"Right on, Hau!" Kukui agreed enthusiastically. "You and Silver both brought out the best in your partners, those were some spectacular moves, yeah! Now, Iki Town is right up those stairs, let's get moving."

"Yeah! I have to tell Gramps all about our battle, I'll meet you up there!" Hau said while running off up the stairs. Silver shook his head feeling Hau needed to slow down a little.

"Don't worry about Hau, he's always been this way, it helps him deal with the pressure of being the grandson of our Island's Kahuna." Kukui explained. "We better get a move on as well, can't keep the Kahuna waiting y'know."

"Right!" Silver replied and together they walked up the stairs into Iki Town. Silver looked around at the peaceful and quiet Iki Town once he reached the top of the short staircase, he enjoyed the atmosphere the town had.

"Welcome to Iki Town, Silver." Kukui said while patting on Silver's shoulder. "This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko is the guardian Pokémon that keeps us all safe and happy!" Kukui explained giving some backstory of the town to Silver. "Look's like the Kahuna is nowhere to be found though…" Kukui said after a moment of looking around the small town. "He must be dealing with some trouble elsewhere on the Island." After a moment Hau rejoined their group explaining that the Kahuna, his grandfather, wandered off without a word to anybody.

"I'm gonna go stop by home, I've gotta show my Mom my partner Rowlet!" Hau said after informing them of the Kahuna's departure. With a wave he ran off towards his house.

"That Hau, always on the move." Kukui said laughingly. "Hey, Silver, I've got an idea for you. If you head through the town and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko. Seems like now is a good chance to go pay your respects and see the ruins, who knows if you're really lucky you might get a glimpse of our guardian Pokémon." Kukui suggested seeing as the Kahuna wouldn't be back for the some time by the look of things. "I'll stick around here and wait for the Kahuna to come back."

"Alright Kukui, sounds like a plan!" Silver said before making his way through the town and waving occasionally to the people of the town as he passed. Soon he arrived at the edge of the village and found a sign which read "The Ruins of Conflict", seems he was on the right path, not that there really was any other. Silver started following the trail up the hill until he noticed a blonde haired girl near the top, she seemed to be talking to the duffle bag she was carrying which was shaking around. Did she stuff a Pokémon in that? Silver ended up quickly catching up to the girl as she reached a bridge which crossed a deep ravine that a river ran through, she seemed to be struggling with the duffle bag. Suddenly a cute little Pokémon jumped out of the duffle bag, it was a myriad of colors, predominantly purple and blue. The little Pokémon quickly floated out onto the bridge excitedly trying to reach the other side where the ruins were located. Shockingly, as it reached halfway across, a group of Spearow dived from above, they began harassing and attacking the smaller Pokémon.

Silver approached the blonde haired girl, his footsteps got her attention. She turned around and revealed her green eyes were distraught and on the verge of tears.

"H-help… Please help save Nebby!" She said. "Those Spearow's are attacking it! But… I'm not really a trainer, I don't have any Pokémon to fight them off with… So please… Please save Nebby!"

Silver simply nodded and began moving onto the rickety wooden bridge, he had grown up always trying to help people and Pokémon, no reason to stop now. As he stepped onto the bridge it creaked ominously and got the attention of one of the Spearows. The Spearow rushed at him flapping its wings, Silver stayed calm however and retrieved Garnet's Pokéball.

"Help me out here Garnet!" Silver said as he released her onto the bridge with him. Silver only glanced at the system log which showed the Spearow to be level four, two levels below Garnet.

"Garnet use Ember quickly!" Silver said as the Spearow was nearing them. Garnet quickly fired embers which stalled the Spearow from advancing and forced it to land. Silver noted that the system logs considered it to be a [Critical Hit]. The wild Spearow screeched from where it landed and strangely leered at Garnet. Judging by the system logs this was actually a Pokémon move which would reduce defense by a single stage, bad choice. "Garnet! Finish this with another Ember!" Silver called out, Garnet fired more Embers which knocked the Spearow unconscious scoring a second [Critical Hit]. Silver had no time to view the logs on what the experience gain was and rushed forward towards the group of Spearow assaulting Nebby. Seeing as there were far too many to risk battling Silver used his own body to shield Nebby from the assault while returning Garnet to her Pokéball, the bridge shook and swayed clearly unstable from the repeated impacts. Silver was more worried the bridge would collapse than being scratched up by some Spearows.

As Silver looked down towards the the rushing waters below he found that Nebby had started glowing mysteriously. Just as some Spearow were about to claw at them, Nebby sent a near transparent shockwave that destroyed the bridge and knocked away the closer Spearow.

' _Ah damn… There goes the bridge…'_ Silver thought as they fell towards the rushing water below them. Silver clutched Nebby close to his chest and flipped over in the air attempting to take most of the impact for the small Pokémon when they hit the water. This allowed him to see something amazing, the Spearow which were flying overhead got blasted away by some blinding yellow light that flew towards them. The light picked up Silver and Nebby and set them down gently on the side of the ravine where the blonde girl was. Getting a closer look, Silver found their savior was a freaking awesome looking Pokémon. It's head and torso were black with white markings on the chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head was a large, orange plume with bristles along the back. It had small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body was orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. It had thin arms with round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm was a yellow shell with more white and orange markings on them. Before Silver could even thank the Pokémon it cried out and sent a burst of electricity around itself before shooting upwards into the air, once more appearing to be a yellow light flying through the sky.

Silver got up from the ground and brushed himself off before turning to the blonde haired girl who had been standing shocked this entire time, most likely from the moment the bridge collapsed. "Hey, are you okay?" Silver asked, he found it odd he was the one asking this, considering he and Nebby had just fallen and been miraculously saved.

She seemed to snap out of her shock and realize that both Silver and Nebby were truly safe. "Oh! Thank goodness!" She said before turning to the small Pokémon Silver had shielded earlier. "You tried suing your power again… didn't you? Oh Nebby… You know full well what happened last time, you couldn't move for ages after that… I don't want to see you like that again!" She scolded Nebby. "No… I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby. Last time you were trying to save me… and I couldn't even help you in return this time…"

Nebby made a cute Pokémon cry and then moved over to a shiny stone. "What… what is that?" The blonde haired girl asked as Nebby was so interested in it. Silver was feeling awkward that he had been so plainly ignored this entire time. Nebby handed the girl the stone after investigating it. "A sparkling… stone? It feels warm to the touch somehow." She observed before suddenly jumping and making a cute little eep noise and turning to Silver.

"I'm terribly sorry. Please, forgive me! I'm so grateful for you for helping us out of that dangerous spot. I just got so caught up with Nebby that I forgot to thank you…" She explained.

"Well… I forgive you. Mind telling me your name, I'm Silver by the way." Silver said after a moment.

"I'm… I'm Lillie. Here, have this sparkling stone… I don't know what it's used for but if Nebby was interested in it then it must be important." Lillie said while handing over the sparkling stone. Silver took it and found it really was warm to the touch, not like he was expecting a reward for helping but at least he got a cool souvenir.

"Would you please… not tell anyone about this or seeing Nebby? It's a secret, ok?" Lillie said before moving to convince Nebby to return to the bag. After Nebby was safely back in the bag she turned back to Silver. "Um… I'm worried we might get attack again, or worse… I know it's too much for me to ask it, but… do you think you could escort us back to town?"

Silver turned and looked at the destroyed bridge, looks like he's going back anyway, no point trying to cross this ravine to reach the ruins now. "Sure, not a problem, I was going to head back anyway." Silver replied. After a short quiet walk they reached Iki Town, professor Kukui was waiting near the path entrance on a wooden stage, most likely a Pokémon battle stage.

"Hey Silver!" Kukui said while waving happily. "Oh! You met Lillie, huh? She's my assistant." Kukui said as they approached. "Lillie, I thought you were with the Kahuna?" Kukui asked curiously.

"Kahuna Hala said he had something to attend to, so he left town on his own… I just, um, wanted to take a little stroll up Mahalo Trail while i waited for him to return." Lillie explained.

"So that's how you met our new neighbor Silver, huh?" Kukui said while gesturing to Silver. "He just got to Alola yesterday, help him find his way around for me, yeah?"

Lillie nodded before turning to Silver. "So… you're also one of the professor's acquaintances? I'm sorry I didn't say so before, but, it's nice meeting you." Lille said while smiling. Silver nodded and said "likewise" before they suddenly heard a commotion nearby. Apparently the Kahuna was back in Iki Town.


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodline Awakening

"Kahuna Hala! Where ya been? Was there some kind of trouble?" Kukui shouted to the Kahuna who was being welcomed by the people of Iki Town. Hala approached while laughing explaining that he had gotten caught up in some brawling Rockruff Pokémon.

"For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about… did something disturb our guardian Pokémon?" Hala asked the group.

"Oh, um… Yes, Kahuna Hala…" Lillie said while nodding. "Nebby got attack by some Spearow on the plank bridge leading to the ruins… Silver tried to protect Nebby, but the bridge collapsed… I thought they'd both fall to the bottom of the ravine. That was when the Island's guardian Pokémon swooped in to save them!"

"Woo! That's something you don't hear everyday! Sounds like you had quite the adventure already Silver!" Kukui commented.

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you… Hmm, Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Looks like we have a brave and kind new trainer in our midst!" Hala declared to which Kukui agreed while nodding. "I'm glad to meet you, child. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola!" Hala approached and said to Silver. "Young Kukui told me of your coming, I'm glad we got the chance to meet today."

"Pew!" Nebby, who had at some point freed itself from Lillie duffle bag, cried out happily.

"Oh! When did you get out again, Nebby!? Even though Kahuna Hala and Professor Kukui will keep you safe from any harm, you shouldn't leave the bag and need to stay out of sight. It's simply safer that way." Lillie chided Nebby who simply floated over to Silver and rubbed against his leg. "Nebby, well… It seems to have taken a liking to you." Lillie said watching Nebby seem to purr as Silver patted it.

"Alright, well to end the day and make today special, I have a gift for you, Silver!" Kukui suddenly said while handing Silver a red device. "That's a Pokédex, a real high tech kinda tool, yeah! It can automatically record facts about any Pokémon you encounter. I already registered Litten in the dex, check it out when you get the chance. Oh, and you have your Trainer's passport right?" Kukui said before asking.

"Yeah, I kept it in my backpack." Silver said while storing his new dex and retrieving the passport. Handing it to Kukui he watch as the professor flipped through before signing it.

"Now it's official, welcome to the world of Pokémon Trainers!" Kukui said while handing back the passport. "Now, I think it's about time we get you home." Kukui advised, just as the group was about to leave, Hau came running calling out to Silver.

"Silver! Wait up a second!" Hau said before joining the group. However whatever he was going to say was halted as he and Hala stared at the sparkling stone which Silver had just retrieved from his inventory, mainly because he found it comforting to hold onto.

"Could it be?" Hala said under his breath.

"Tutu, isn't that…" Hau said to his grandfather.

"Silver, you were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, isn't that right?" Hala asked seriously.

"Yeah, Nebby found that stone on the ground afterwards." Silver answered.

"So Tapu Koko even deigned to give you a stone… Perhaps you are here in Alola, Silver, because this is where you are meant to be. For now, allow me to borrow this stone, I'll return it to you tomorrow evening." Hala said while storing the stone away in his pocket.

"Hmm, alright Kahuna Hala, I'll entrust the stone to you for now." Silver replied feeling a little torn as he actually really like the sparkling stone.

"Hoh hoh, yes, thank you for your trust. Now, as I see the makings of a brilliant Trainer in you, I must ask you join in our festival tomorrow!" Hala said with a laugh.

"Sounds fun! I'll be there!" Silver replied happily.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late, I need to make sure Silver makes it home. Hey, Lillie, come with us, wouldn't want to lose you twice in one day after all." Kukui said seeing the conversation was over.

"Yes professor." Lillie said before retrieving Nebby from where it had been leaning against Silver's leg this entire time receiving occasional pats. After Silver made it home he said goodbye to Kukui and Lillie. Entering his home he found his mother was in the kitchen within the main area of the house.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Silver said as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome back, Silver! So what did you end up doing while you were out?" Silver's mother asked while working on some food.

"I actually have a surprise for you!" Silver said with a small laugh before retrieving Garnet's Pokéball and releasing her.

"Mrar!" Garnet mewed making Silver's mother ecstatic, her son had finally gotten his starter. Silver spent a bit of time explaining what went on today, he didn't break his promise and thus didn't mention the incident at the bridge though. Even with the bridge left out, there was plenty to talk about. Meanwhile Meowth and Garnet were getting along extremely well and having a little Pokémon conversation. Eventually though it was time to get some rest, as the fatigue had caught up to Silver. After quickly saying goodnight to his Mother, Silver went to his room to get some rest and check the system logs. Garnet followed along and curled up on his bed.

' _So, system logs.'_ Silver thought and with that the logs began showing everything he missed.

[Garnet(Litten) received 32 Exp for winning the battle! You received 35.2 Exp as Garnet's Trainer!]

[Garnet has leveled up! Garnet is now level 7]

[Garnet has gained +2 Hp, +2 Attack, +1 Defense, +1 Sp. Atk, +1 Sp. Def, +2 Speed]

[You have leveled up! You are now level 2!]

[You have gained 10 Stat Points]

' _Alright so I can receive stat points every time I level up…'_ Silver thought while considering what to do with his points. ' _For now I want to improve my intelligence, hopefully that will help me in Pokémon battles and general life.'_

[Distribute 10 points into intelligence? Confirm?]

' _Confirm.'_ Silver thought and with that he blacked out on his bed from his mental capabilities suddenly doubling.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

[Due to reaching the minimum requirements for intelligence, your Mp has been unlocked. Your bloodline has awoken due to meeting the minimum requirements. Due to the awakening of your bloodline, the minimum requirements for some skills has been achieved, thus the [Skills] menu has been unlocked.]

Pokémon System

Name: Silver Silencian

Bloodline: Aura Guardian (Stage 1)

Age: 11

Level: 2

Experience: 32/250

Hp: 10/10

Stamina: 5/5

Mp: 5/5

Mp Regen: 0.5 Mp/Hour (1 Mp/Hour - 0.5 Mp/Hour(Aura Sense Passive))

Constitution: 10

Strength: 5

Agility: 15

Endurance: 5

Intelligence: 20

Charisma: 10

Luck: 10

Stat Points: 0

' _Aura what now?'_ Silver thought as he looked at his new status, figuring he would find more information in the new menu Silver opened the [Skills] menu.

[Skills]

[Aura Regeneration (Passive/Active) - The user regenerates Mp over time. 1Mp/Hour (Passive). The user may choose to actively regenerate Mp, however the user must be completely still and undisturbed or they will suffer a backlash. 1Mp/Minute (Active)]

[Aura Sphere - The user lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This attack never misses. Cost - 1 Mp per use.]

[Aura Sense (Passive/Active) - The user may sense the aura of others, when focused on you may feel their intentions and emotions. Cost (Passive) - 0/5 Mp/Hour. Cost (Active) - 1 Mp/Minute]

[Aura Heal - The user may use aura to heal the target over time, costs 1 Mp/Minute and can regenerate 1Hp/Second.]

Further Skills will be unlocked as your bloodline develops

' _Holy Arceus! I hit the jackpot!'_ Silver thought ecstatically. However, seeing as he had never heard of Aura Guardians, Silver decided to keep this a secret for now until he grew strong enough to protect himself, wouldn't want to be experimented on after all.

Still feeling slightly giddy, Silver got out of bed and did his morning routine. The rest of the day was spent helping his Mother unpack and clean up the house. It wasn't until sunset that they took a break, and they weren't even finished! Silver found himself standing on the deck with his Mother watching the sunset.

"What a stunning sunset!" His Mother commented before looking at the remaining boxes that still needed to be unpacked and sighing. "Alright, I'm going to finish unpacking tonight even if it kills me! After the festival of course." She said, Silver was about to comment on that when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Silver, would you mind going to see who it is?" Silver's Mother asked.

"Sure Mom!" Silver said as he went inside only to find Professor Kukui, who had seemingly let himself in, was standing in the main room of the house.

"Hey there, Silver! Did you forget about the festival?" Kukui asked laughing. "I still have to teach you some basics for being a Pokémon Trainer, we should leave now if we still want to make it to the festival on time."

"Oh! The festival! My Mother just mentioned that, I had totally forgotten, I've had a lot on my mind. Let's get a move on, I don't want to be late." Silver said while grabbing his backpack and exiting, pulling Kukui along behind him.


End file.
